


Outspoken

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Alternative meeting between a young Brian and an Justin suffering from Tourette Syndrome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Welcome to McBurgerJacks how can I help you?”

“Uh… yeah… I’d like a number three combo with… with… SHIT! uh… no, I’m sorry… FUCK! I…”

“Sir, this is a family establishment, please refrain from that language.” The portly woman behind the counter admonished.

“No, you don’t understand… FLYING PIGS!”

“Okay sir, you can leave now please.”

“No, I just…”

“Look kid, you can leave now or I’ll call the cops, your choice!” The woman nearly shouted, plenty loud enough for all the patrons in the restraint to focus on the blond man.

Not sure what else to do the man began backing away from the counter until bumping into someone; he turned but refrained from looking at the person.

“I’m the manager,” the man said to the blond. “Is there a problem here?”

“Ye… Yes… there is, I’m trying to order, and… DAMN! I’m having some trouble.”

“Okay, go sit down in the corner over there,” the manager pointed to a secluded table hidden behind a large plant.

Without ever looking the manager in the face, the blond accepted his instructions and went to await the arrival of the cops.

A few minutes later a shadow passed over the table; the young blond looked up to see a tall, lanky, brunette, smiling down at him. The man placed a tray of food on the table before asking, “Mind if I join you?”

“Gggg… go ahead,” the blond smiled, drinking in the attractive man before him.

“I’m sorry about the confusion. Your meals on me,” the manager smiled.

“Thanks…YELP! damn, sorry,” the young man said as he covered his mouth trying to keep the noises inside.

The manager smiled and waved his hand to dismiss the outburst, “My name’s Brian.”

The blond looked up into the hazel eyes, around his mouthful of food he managed, “Irm… Jussin.”

“Justin?”

Justin swallowed, “Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you,” Brian shook the offered hand.

“You too.”

“So, what’s your story?” Brian asked trying not to be so obvious.

“Oh,” Justin blushed and looked away. “You mean the outbursts?”

“Yeah.”

Justin paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell the man his real troubles or not. He liked Brian; true they had just met, but the man didn’t stare at him or make him feel like a freak. Well, not entirely true… the taller man was staring, but there was an odd look in his eyes that Justin couldn’t place. “I have Tourette’s Syndrome.”

“Ah,” Brian nodded.

“I’m not a freak!” Justin said; his sudden confrontational manner taking Brian aback.

“I didn’t say you were.” Brian smiled; he liked the feistiness the blond displayed

“FUCK! Good… I don’t do pity.” Justin replied as he took a drink of chocolate shake.

“Neither do I.”

“Good.”

“So, what is Tourette’s?” Brian asked.

Justin went into a long clinical explanation, the same he had been given a few years earlier upon diagnosis. “And that about sums it up… I seldom have mechanical tics, mine are usually verbal,” Justin blushed slightly. “Hence my outburst earlier.”

“What brings them on?”

“Nerves usually, I was injured a few years back, the doctors swear the injuries didn’t cau… caus… cause the Tourette’s but who really knows.”

“Why are you nervous here in McBurgerJacks? Haven’t you heard the commercials? ‘We’re the friendliest place on Earth’.” Brian sing-songed rather poorly.

Justin laughed, “Yeah, I’ve heard the commercials. I just don’t like crowds… I… COBWEBS! I seldom leave the house.”

“I can change that.” Brian said with such promise.

“Why would you want to?”

“Sucker for hard luck cases?”

Justin giggled, “SHIT! You know… I can’t turn the outbursts off; they’re part of the package deal.”

Brian shrugged, “I don’t really care to be honest, besides conformity is for old people and straights.”

Justin’s face grew into a wide smile, “When?”

“Friday?”

“Okay, so it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.” Brian confirmed.


	2. Outspoken

Friday night arrived and Brian found himself standing on the porch of a nice house in a middle class part of town. Brian double-checked the directions Justin had given him during their first meeting. Frowning slightly he realized that someone Justin’s age certainly couldn’t afford a house like this. Brian wondered if he’d been played. Maybe the blond really didn’t want to see him again. The man turned from the door and started to make his way down the steps.

A voice stopped him in his tracks. “You just got here. Leaving so soon?”

Brian smiled and knew without even looking who it was. “I thought I had the wrong address,” Brian said as he turned to look at Justin.

“Nope,” Justin held his hands out in a welcoming gesture, “this is me.”

Brian ascended the stairs and stood in front of the shorter man. “It’s good to see you again,” he said nervously.

Justin smiled at the man’s nervousness, and it eased some of his own. “Come on, we’d better get inside before old Mrs. Johnson across the street starts to snoop out her windows.”

Brian nodded and followed Justin into the house. “Nice place you got here.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“What line of work are you in?”

“Uhm… nothing really… I was going to school but it became too much with… well… you know.”

“So, uh, how do you afford this place?”

Justin smiled, “CRICKETS! Remember I told you I was in an accident a while back,” Justin paused and awaited Brian’s acknowledgement. “Well, it turns out there were some defects… that the company knew about and tried to hide.”

“So you got a big settlement from it?” Brian asked.

“Yep, quite an interesting trade off if you ask me, untold wealth in exchange for being a social pariah.” Justin said ruefully.

“You’re not a pariah.” Brian replied as his right hand slowly reached up and stroked Justin’s cheek.

Justin smiled at the man and then turned to make his way towards the kitchen. As he did he tossed over his shoulder, “I hope you’re hungry!”

“Starved, something sure smells good.” Brian said as he followed after the blond.

“Well, I made all my specialties.”

“You have specialties?”

“Of course, all great chefs do.”

“Oh, and what might yours be?” Brian asked with a slight smirk.

“Frozen pizza, microwave macaroni & cheese, frozen egg rolls, and a bag of salad,” Justin said proudly.

Brian couldn’t help but laugh, “Not much of a cook, are you?”

Justin frowned, he was actually quite proud of his culinary abilities, but now that he thought about it, the microwave was doing most of the work. “SHIT! I… guess… FUCK!”

Brian moved closer to the man, “Justin, calm down, I was joking with you. Your menu sounds very… international.”

Justin nodded and refocused on getting the food ready. A few minutes later both men were seated at the small kitchen table, enjoying the feast before them.

The meal passed slowly as Brian and Justin focused more on getting to know one another than actually eating. After a few hours the food was consumed, the box of wine was half empty, and both men were feeling satisfied.

“That was the best frozen pizza I’ve ever had,” Brian stated matter of factly.

Justin looked at the brunet suspiciously until he realized that Brian was being sincere. “Thanks.”

“So, are you ready for the second part of our date?” Brian asked as he pushed his chair back and stood to his full height.

“Second part? I thought we were just having dinner?”

“Oh no, I’ve got more planned for you.” Brian said with a devilish grin.

Justin became instantly shy; he glanced down at the floor, “Uh… Brian… I don’t think I want to rush into… you know.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“S – E – X,” Justin spelled it out, his face turning bright red.

Brian let out a belly laugh at the man’s prudish response. “Oh, we’ll get to that eventually too, but I was actually thinking about a movie.”

Justin’s face paled as images of a crowded movie house ran through his mind. He looked up at Brian, “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea, I mean, crowds and,” he didn’t get a chance to complete his thought.

Brian leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the blond’s forehead. “Trust me?” Brian asked quietly.

Justin pondered for just a second; he wasn’t sure what it was about this man that he was so enthralled by, but truth be told, he did trust Brian. “Okay, lead the way.”

The two men left their vehicles behind, instead opting to walk. Justin assumed they were going to the megaplex, instead, Brian navigated them to a small independent theatre. He knocked twice, on one of the glass doors. An old man quickly bustled up and smiled widely before unlocking the door and ushering them inside.

“Everything’s ready, Brian.” The old man said.

“Thanks, Gino, I owe you big time for this.”

The old man just waved it off with his hand and smiled at the two men before disappearing into a doorway a few feet away. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him further into the theatre. They entered the large auditorium and Justin immediately noticed that they were alone, he smiled brightly and looked up at the taller man. “You arranged this?”

Brian nodded and replied sheepishly, “yeah.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Justin confessed, holding his tears in check.

At that moment the lights dimmed and the projector flickered to life. “Come on, let’s sit down.” Brian said as he helped maneuver the blond to the center of the theatre.

The opening scene from North by Northwest began playing. “I love Cary Grant,” Justin hollered.

Brian chuckled; he was glad that this outburst was brought about by the blond’s pleasure and not his ailment, “Me too.”

The two men held onto each other throughout the movie, not speaking a word, but communication was flowing freely. As the credits rolled and the lights slowly increased their brightness, Justin looked over to Brian. “Thank you, Brian. This night has really meant a lot to me.” Justin leaned over and placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek.

“Me too, Justin, but next time I think I’ll do the cooking and no more box wine either.” Brian smirked, hoping that Justin caught the reference to a second date.

“You… you want to go out again?” Justin asked bashfully.

“Well, if you do,” Brian replied, equally as coy as his blond.

“Yeah, I think I might just like you, Brian Kinney.”

Brian chuckled, “Me too.”


	3. Outspoken

Brian was working the afternoon shift on Saturday, the day after his and Justin’s dinner and a movie date. Brian was glad that as the manager he didn’t have any real responsibilities, as his attention today was focused squarely on Justin.

“Brian!” A woman’s voice shouted, stirring him from his thoughts.

Brian left the small confines of his tiny office and headed out to see what the commotion was. As soon as he stepped out onto the floor of the restaurant, he caught site of Justin, sitting at the same table where they’d first met. It was the only table in the place that offered any privacy thanks to a large plant. The women who had called him pointed towards the blond.

Brian walked over and took a seat. “Hey.”

Justin looked up and gave a radiant smile, “Hey.”

“What brings you down here?”

“I wanted to stop in and… QUARTERS!… thank you again for last night. I had a great time.”

“So did I,” Brian said with a smile.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner again tonight.” Justin asked shyly.

“Justin,” Brian chuckled, “it’s not that I don’t like your cooking, but how about you come over to my place and I’ll cook for you.”

Justin giggled, recalling the teasing Brian had given him about the microwaved food buffet he’d served the previous night for dinner. “That sounds great.”

Brian took out a small tablet of paper and a pen and scribbled down his address for Justin. “I live over in the University district, off Park Street in the Hoffman Towers, apartment 3A.”

Justin gave a nervous laugh, “University district? SHIT!… there are always lots of people… ADVIL!… over there.”

Brian slipped the piece of paper with his address into the blond’s front shirt pocket and then placed his hand on the man’s arm. “Why don’t I pick you up?”

“I don’t want you to have to do that… it’s my problem to deal with.” Justin said, feeling bad that his nerves were coming close to putting a damper on the evening.

Brian spoke gently, “You’re worth it. I’ll pick you up at eight sharp, okay?”

Justin nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin made his way home after seeing Brian. He was excited about their second date and wanted to make a good impression. His mind was racing and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Brian tonight, but he was scared to suggest it. He didn’t want Brian to think of him as a floozy, not to mention S-E-X had always been something to be ashamed of when he was growing up; no one in his family ever mentioned it and the school he went to cracked down on “degenerate” conversation, so it wasn’t talked about.

Justin sat on the couch and stared at the coffee table as he thought about how good Brian looked, even in his McBurgerJacks uniform the man looked good enough to eat. Justin sighed and stood up, he moved across the living room and flopped down into a chair and once again his mind drifted to Brian and how good the man looked when he did the simplest of things. Justin sighed again, his mind wandering to the tight pants that Brian had worn the previous night. Justin felt the familiar stirring in his own groin as his dick twitched and began to grow.

Justin wondered what it would be like, to lay naked in bed with Brian. Have the man’s hands run over his body, and touch his dick. Justin gulped loudly at the thought. He’d seen pictures of men having sex, he’d even seen a video once, it looked like fun and he wanted to try it… with Brian.

Justin went to his desk and booted up his computer. One thing he learned was that anytime you had a question, the quickest place to find the answer was the Internet. So he began searching, reading and looking at pictures to try to understand exactly what it was he wanted Brian to do to him, and what he wanted to do to Brian.

“Well, Felix,” Justin addressed the stuffed penguin perched on a chair in the corner of the room, “it looks like I need to go shopping and doing it online won’t work today.”

Justin got up, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door to get the items from the list he had found online. Justin was skeptical that he’d need all the items listed, but he didn’t want to come across as inexperienced to Brian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin arrived at his destination. He stood outside the building and looked up at the sign. It was an old converted warehouse named ‘Ye Olde Sex Shoppe’ – He went in not fully knowing what to expect. Once through the door, he felt surprisingly comfortable, the place reminded him a little of Wal-Mart. Justin picked up a hand basket and took out the list that he had printed. He followed the signs, slowly making progress and checking items off the list.

About twenty minutes later Justin arrived at the last aisle and the last item on his list: dildo. He stood stationary, looking up and down the aisle, amazed at the selection. Every shape, size, length, girth and color imaginable, they even had ones that vibrated. Justin stooped down and picked up a long black one, about 18 inches long and 8 inches around. Justin studied it, and slowly held it up to his own backside… he was quite convinced, should the thing go up his bum it would come out his belly button. He quickly tossed the dildo back down to its resting spot. As he did so he noticed a man that appeared to be watching him.

“I’ll be happy to help ya with that,” the man slurred, indicating the enormous dildo that Justin had just dropped.

Justin took three steps back, and bit his tongue to keep in, the string of profanity that was threatening to pour from his mouth. Without any more dilly-dallying, Justin randomly grabbed several of the items from the shelves, tossed them in his hand basket and ran past the man, towards the registers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin made it home in one piece; he’d only had a few outbursts, and luckily the bus wasn’t too crowded, so no one really noticed. Due to his unpreventable outbursts, he was always too nervous to drive himself thus relied on public transportation.

Justin went into his bedroom and poured the contents of his shopping bags onto his bed where he proceeded to sort them out. He picked up a long string of rubber balls that varied in size. He poked at them with his free hand and finally tossed them back to the bed, unsure exactly what they were supposed to be used for.

He glanced at the clock next to his bed; seeing that it was half past six, he decided it was time to get ready. He closed the window blinds and flipped on the overhead light before stripping out of his clothes. He looked at a second sheet that he’d printed earlier in the day that listed various ‘hygiene regimens’ for gay men; he reread it, tossed it onto the bed and picked up several items he’d purchased that he would need in the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin finished his shower, having meticulously followed the instructions he’d read a short time earlier. Once he was satisfied that he was clean, he dried off and stood in front of his closet, unsure what to wear. He wanted to look good for Brian.

He chose what he thought were his sexiest pair of underwear, gray boxer briefs with black stitching and slipped them on. He then pulled out several pairs of Dockers and jeans, trying each pair on and then looking at himself in the mirror. They all looked good on him, but he really wanted to wow, Brian. He went back to his closet and continued flipping through his clothes; finally he found the perfect pair of jeans. They were old, and a size or two too small for him. He slid into them, fastened the buttons and looked at himself in the mirror. The jeans fit like a second skin. He gave himself an approving smile and then went through the same process of finding a shirt. Unsure what would look good with the old jeans, he finally decided on a semi-tight blue t-shirt.

Justin moved out of his bedroom and into the living room. “Well, what do you think?” He asked Felix, giving a slight twirl.

The stuffed animal remained motionless, which Justin decided to take for approval. “Yeah, I think this will work too.”

Justin got himself a drink of water and took his medication before going back into his bedroom. He looked down at all the items on his bed, moved to the closet and pulled out his gym bag. He piled all the items he’d bought earlier that day into the bag. He also included a fresh change of clothes and his toothbrush. Brian was going to be having a houseguest.

Just as Justin finished zipping the bag shut, he heard the doorbell. He hefted the bag onto his shoulder, shut the lights off and went out to greet Brian.

“Hey!” Justin said excitedly as he opened the door.

Brian immediately saw the duffel bag and gave the blond an inquisitive look, before replying, “Hey yourself. Is there something I should know?” Brian asked looking again at the duffel bag.

“Well, if you’re cooking, then the least I can do is provide dessert!” Justin said sweetly as he pulled the door shut and walked past Brian towards the man’s vehicle. Brian stood still for a moment, before noticing just how delicious the blond looked in his tight jeans.

“Dessert indeed,” Brian smiled to himself, as he licked his lips.


	4. Outspoken

Once the men were situated, Brian started his car and pulled onto the road. He’d been slightly nervous about having Justin come to his apartment. “Justin, just to forewarn you, my apartment is nothing like your house.”

Justin gave Brian a questioning look.

“I mean, I’m a student and I work at a fast food joint, so don’t expect much.”

“I don’t care about that.” Justin said honestly.

Brian nodded and smiled. The rest of the drive was completed in silence with each man stealing quick glances at the other every few minutes.

Brian slowed in front of a tall building and expertly maneuvered his car down the decline that led to the tower’s underground parking garage. He circled several times, taking them deeper underground until he came to an empty spot. Pulling in and shutting off the car, he looked to Justin. “Here we are.”

Justin smiled, unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car, struggling slightly with his duffel bag. Brian came to Justin’s aid and took the duffel from him. “Damn, just what are we having for dessert?”

“BEER!” Justin shouted nervously as he thought about the things in the bag. Maybe they weren’t such a good idea after all. Maybe Brian would think him a pervert. He pushed those thoughts aside.

The two navigated the parking structure, finally arriving at a bank of elevators. Brian pushed the call button and let Justin get on before pressing the button for his floor. The elevator dinged, the doors shut and it began a rumbling ascent.

The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity to Justin. Enclosed spaces weren’t his cup of tea. Just when he thought he’d had enough, the doors opened and deposited them on Brian’s floor. Brian took the lead as they walked down the hall to his apartment, Justin trailing closely on his heels.

Another few seconds and the door opened; Brian held out his hand, indicating that Justin should go in. Justin smiled as he walked through the threshold. He looked around Brian’s apartment, surprised at the other man’s taste in decoration. True, the apartment was small, just a studio, the sleeping area was off to one side while the living area to the other, so it gave the illusion of more space.

Brian bit his lip nervously; he felt funny about having Justin see his rinky-dink apartment, knowing that the blond lived in such a nice house. He dropped the duffel bag to the floor before closing the door. The noise made Justin look over at him. “I’m going to get dinner started.” Brian said.

“Mind if I look around?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head, “Nah, go ahead.”

Justin wandered to the bedroom area and saw a futon on a low-rise platform. He sat on it, bounced up and down a few times testing its comfort and gave an approving grunt. There was nothing sexual in his actions, but Brian was watching him from across the room, thinking that the blond’s actions had been incredibly sexy. He slipped his tongue out to wet his lips and he felt his cock twitch. Shaking his head clear, Brian focused his attention on dinner while Justin continued to explore.

The bedroom had a small nightstand with a lava lamp and a regular reading light. He switched on the lava lamp and decided that he had to have one at his place. He left the bedroom and went next to the section of the studio that served as a living area. There was an old leather couch and a single leather chair, one end table and a narrow yet tall entertainment center with a television, DVD player and stereo. Justin saw something fury and brown sticking out from the top of the entertainment center. He reached up and pulled on it, a brown teddy bear about a foot tall fell into his arms. He looked over at Brian and gave the man a huge grin. Brian saw what the blond was holding and his face turned a bright red.

“I… uh… that’s…” Brian started to explain but knew how feeble he sounded, so he just shrugged.

Justin, who was still wearing his grin asked, “What’s his name?”

Brian’s cheeks blushed impossibly further, “Uh… Chewbacca.”

Justin put the bear back and looked at the man, “Mine’s a penguin, Felix.”

Brian’s embarrassment faded as the blond’s word sunk in. He nodded once, smiled and went back to the stove, amazed at how easily and quickly Justin had put him at ease.

Justin finished his tour of the living room, looking at the pictures of what he assumed were Brian’s family before heading to the bar that separated the living area from the kitchen. He sat on a stool and watched Brian as he comfortably moved around the kitchen. The smells were growing exponentially and Justin’s stomach let loose a loud growl. Brian glanced over at him with a smirk, “I guess you’re hungry?”

“A little.”

“So, what do you think of the place?” Brian asked.

“I like it.”

Brian turned to look the man in the eyes and see if he was being honest. There was no deception in the blue eyes. “Thanks.”

“Your style is very eclectic.”

Brian chuckled, “Yeah, you can blame my parents for that. They were hippies.”

“Hippies?” Justin asked with a chuckle.

“Yeah, thank god the rest of the family talked some sense into them otherwise I would have been named Moonbeam Sunshine Kinney.”

Justin laughed loudly, not even trying to hold back, “Moonbeam? That’s a new one on me.”

“Yeah.” Brian groaned.

“One of my grandmothers would always call me Sunshine, I was her only blond grandchild, all the others had dark hair, well, at least until my sister came along.”

“Really?” Brian asked, amused that they shared the name connection.

“Yep. Do your parents live in Pittsburgh?”

Brian laughed, “No, way too many people for them. They live in a commune in Vermont during the winter and during the summer they live outside of Erie, about two hours north of here. They have a cabin.”

“I’ve never met a real hippy.”

Brian smiled, “Yeah, well, I’ve met my fair share of them. Summer is rolling around, they should be at the cabin in a few weeks, we can go visit them if you’d like. I think they’d like you.”

Justin was slightly taken aback. “Your parents know you’re gay?”

“Of course.”

“SHIT!” Justin shouted, his hands flying to cover his mouth.

Brian put down the knife and onion he was slicing, wiped his hands on a towel and leaned on the bar, looking at Justin. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking how nervous I always was about my parents finding out about me being gay.”

“They don’t know?”

Justin shook his head. “How did your parents react when you told them?”

Brian chuckled, “Well, at first they thought that I was lashing out at “the man” and his oppressive regime.” Brian laughed recalling the conversations he’d had with his parents about that. “It took a while but I finally convinced them I really was gay and not just going through some rebellious phase.”

“And they were okay with it?” Justin asked in amazement.

“Yeah,” Brian shrugged as if it weren’t really a big deal. Silence descended on them for a few moments before Brian went back to his onion. He asked, “So, why didn’t you ever tell them?”

“I was afraid they wouldn’t love me.” Justin said matter of factly.

Brian looked at the blond and didn’t know how that could be true. Then again, he knew from other friends that not all parents were as loving and caring as Joan and Jack. “Do your parents live in Pittsburgh?”

“No, after the accident, they got divorced. Molly, my sister, was in a coma for six months, and after she woke up, she didn’t have any mobility. My mother takes care of her; they live in Orlando near my grandparents, her parents. My father,” Justin chuckled but there was no humor in his action, “I don’t know where he is. He took the accident the hardest; he was driving and blamed himself for our injuries. He lost his job, and started drinking. The last I heard he was shacked up with some bimbo in Las Vegas.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, life goes on.” Justin said. “So what are you studying in school?”

“Liberal arts right now, I haven’t picked a major yet. I’m thinking of advertising or business, I don’t need to make a decision for a while.”

“You like business?”

“It’s okay, but I like the feeling of selling people on an idea better, so I’m leaning towards advertising. It’s sort of like a power play, you know?”

Justin nodded, “Sounds like advertising would be a perfect fit for you then. You’d get to sell all kinds of things, people and products to the public.”

“Maybe,” Brian said uncommitted.

Justin remained silent as Brian finished preparing their dinner. A few minutes passed before Brian put out the plates and silverware. “Drink? I’ve got some wine.”

“Uh, how about water?”

“Tap, bottled or sparkling?” Brian asked.

Justin giggled, “Just regular water.”

Brian fetched a bottle of water from the fridge, opened it and placed it before the blond. “Here you are, sir.”

Justin giggled again.

Brian brought a pot over to the bar and dished out the meal onto their plates.

“Wow, Brian this looks amazing, what is it?”

“Penne with Italian sausage in a vodka tomato sauce.” Brian said, pleased that Justin approved.

“This really puts my microwave egg rolls to shame.”

Brian avoided that trap, instead he offered “Cheese?”

“Please.”

Brian sprinkled some cheese on Justin’s pasta and a little on his own. He watched expectantly as Justin gathered some of the penne on his fork, lifted it into his mouth and moaned at the delicious tastes. “Oh, Brian, you get to cook from now on.”

Brian smiled. Happy that Justin liked his cooking.

The two men ate and enjoyed small talk, but more than anything just enjoyed their company together.

After the two had had their fill they both began clearing the bar off. Brian stood at the sink, washing the dishes, while Justin fetched the remaining dirty ones off the bar. Justin stood behind Brian and leaned forward and around, so that he could put the last of the silverware they’d used into the soapy water. Justin’s groin accidentally pushed against Brian’s right ass cheek. Brian smirked and pushed back gently. Justin wasn’t sure what he should do, it had been an accident, but it felt right. He backed up and leaned against the bar.

Brian finished the dishes and wiped his hands dry before turning around. Brian leaned against the sink, mimicking Justin’s stance and crossed his arms over his chest. He let his gaze go from Justin’s shoes all the way up to the man’s hair. Justin had been doing the same thing. Finally their eyes met and Brian’s head motioned towards the duffel bag near the door, where he’d dropped it earlier. With a smirk he asked, “How about dessert?”


	5. Outspoken

Justin went to the duffel bag and bent down to retrieve it before glancing at Brian. “I’m… I’m not sure what you like, so I got some different stuff.”

Brian chuckled as he pushed off of the sink and neared the blond. “Justin, the only thing that would truly disappoint me is if there was an apple pie in that bag,” Brian paused and looked up at the ceiling as if pondering. “On second thought, I think we could find something to do with that too. Come on,” Brian said, as he pulled Justin across the room and into the sleeping alcove.

“FUCK!” Justin shouted.

Brian wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulder and leaned in close, “Are you nervous?”

“AIRPLANE!”

Brian took the bag from Justin and tossed it onto the bed before turning the blond to face him. “Justin, have you ever done this before?”

“S – E – X,” Justin spelled the word out, “Is that what you mean?”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at the prudish man. “Yeah, sex, fucking, the horizontal mambo, hiding the sausage, should I go on?”

Justin’s mouth had dropped open at Brian’s words, but slowly his mouth formed into a smile. This was one of the things he really liked about Brian; the man was comfortable with himself, but still vulnerable, like Brian’s uncertainty of Justin’s reaction to his small studio apartment. Justin saw Brian as a complicated person, much like himself. “I’ve never done it.”

“We don’t have to you know, we can wait until you’re ready.”

“No!” Justin said a little too eagerly. “No,” he said again, his voice returning to normal Justin spoke shyly, “I want to, with you. If you want to with me, I mean.”

Brian leaned forward and placed a kiss on Justin’s forehead. “I’ve wanted to do this with you since I first saw you in McBurgerJacks.”

“Really?” Justin blushed.

Brian let an amused scoff escape his lips, “Yeah, I happen to think you’re pretty hot.”

Justin’s tense shoulders seemed to relax at Brian’s words. “You’re kind of hot too.”

“Well, now that we both think we’re hot, how about we take a look at what you brought.” Brian said as he gave the blond one more kiss to the forehead and turned his attention to the bag of goodies on the bed.

Brian unzipped the duffel bag and poured the contents onto the bedspread. “Holy shit, Justin!” Brian exclaimed as he looked at the ingredients Justin had brought for dessert.

“I wasn’t sure what we’d need,” Justin confessed bashfully.

“Well,” Brian chuckled, “We can certainly make use of these things.”

Justin stood silently and watched as Brian went through the pile of toys, every once in a while the brunet would hold up an item and turn to look at Justin, giving him a mischievous smile.

Finally, after everything was in a more organized pile, Brian turned to Justin. “Ready to begin?”

“WATER!” Justin’s shouted before bringing his mouth back under his own control. “I… I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, we should probably get undressed.” Brian suggested. He wasn’t use to this sort of thing. Usually when he was with a guy there was very little in the way of talking, after all there are better uses for a mouth Brian thought to himself.

Justin nodded at Brian’s suggestion but didn’t move.

“I tell you what, why don’t I get undressed first?” Brian suggested.

Justin nodded.

Without saying anything else, Brian kicked off his shoes, pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the corner and then slipped his jeans off, but leaving his briefs on. Brian held his hands out to his sides, waiting for Justin to say or do something.

“SHIT! MONKEY! HARD!” Justin screamed.

Brian chuckled, “Hard? Not yet.”

“Sorry,” Justin whispered.

Brian grew serious and he stepped closer to Justin, putting his hands on the blond’s biceps and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t ever apologize for your condition, Justin. It isn’t something you can control, I know that. Besides, it doesn’t bother me, it adds to your charm.”

Justin smiled; it was time for him to take a chance. He leaned up, and put his lips on Brian’s. Brian didn’t move, instead choosing to give control to Justin… at least for now. Justin slowly sucked on Brian’s lower lip, then his upper, and then Justin’s tongue licked its way around, finally pushing for entrance into the brunet’s mouth. Brian opened his mouth and allowed Justin admittance. Justin hesitantly poked his tongue into Brian’s mouth, exploring, feeling the man’s teeth and tongue. Brian finally decided he needed move before he exploded; he wiggled his tongue slightly.

Justin jumped back in surprise, his eyes open wide. A smile broke out across his face before his lips claimed Brian’s again, this time much more possessively and less tentatively. Brian allowed Justin free reign in his exploration, occasionally pushing back Justin’s tongue with his own.

After several moments both men pulled back to catch their breath, both noticing that Brian’s briefs were tented.

“You catch on quickly,” Brian said.

“Thanks,” Justin smiled.

“It looks like someone’s happy,” Brian mused, looking down at his crotch.

“Maybe he should come out and play,” Justin suggested innocently but the grin on his face said otherwise.

“Go ahead,” Encouraged Brian.

Justin slid to his knees; his face mere inches from Brian’s tented briefs. Justin’s right hand came up and he slowly ran his hand over Brian’s fabric covered thigh, reaching around and feeling the taught muscles of the brunet’s ass.

Justin looked up at Brian; the hazel lust filled eyes were looking down at him. Brian gave an encouraging smile and watched as Justin refocused his attentions below.

Justin’s fingers began making small circles, getting closer and closer to Brian’s crotch. Brian shuddered and groaned at the blond’s light touch, earning him an unseen smile and chuckle from Justin. Continuing his finger motions with the one hand, Justin’s other came up, and his index finger caressed each of Brian’s large balls, earning the blond another groan of approval.

“Justin,” Brian mumbled.

Justin pulled back and looked up at Brian with concern, “Am I doing something wrong?”

“Fuck no! You’re amazing.”

Justin looked back at Brian’s briefs, the man’s cock straining against the fabric; a large wet spot of pre-cum had formed, soaking some of the material. Justin reached both hands forward, slid them into Brian’s underwear and slid the briefs down, freeing the brunet’s thick cock and heavy balls.

Brian stepped out of his underwear and stood before Justin, naked and totally exposed. Justin looked on in amazement. He’d seen pictures on the internet and had even seen a few videos, but to actually see a naked man in person was amazing… not to mention Brian was the perfect specimen on masculinity.

“You like what you see?” Brian asked with a smirk.

Justin nodded; his mouth slightly agape.

“Are you going to stay in your clothes all night?”

“Huh, oh, no, I suppose not.” Justin blushed.

“Can I help?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded an affirmative.

Having gained the blond’s permission, Brian moved forward and slipped the man’s shirt off. Brian bent down, undid Justin’s shoes, and took them and his socks off. Brian returned to his feet and stood before the shorter man. Justin just looked up at him expectantly, the blue eyes showing nothing but lust and complete trust.

Brian’s hands unfastened Justin’s belt and unbuttoned the man’s khakis. He allowed them to drop to the floor. The taller man stood back so he could have a full view of Justin clad only in his boxer briefs. “You’re amazing,” Brian said.

Justin let go a breath he’d been holding, he was afraid he might not be enough for Brian. “Thanks.”

Brian slipped his finger inside the waistband of Justin’s underwear and looked the blond in the eye, silently asking permission to continue. Justin nodded. Brian smiled and slid the briefs down. Justin stepped away from his discarded clothing and stood before Brian. Both men just stood there, not speaking, not touching, just taking in the sights before them.

Brian had had enough; he gently pushed Justin down on the bed, indicating that the blond should lie flat on his back. Justin complied. Brian got on the bed, on his knees, between Justin’s legs and without warning took the blond’s hard cock into his mouth. Brian hungrily fed on Justin’s thick cock, sucking the pre-cum from the man’s slit, circling his tongue around the cock head and gently teasing, tossing and pulling the blond’s balls. Justin had degenerated into a whimpering quivering mass of flesh. His inexperienced body wasn’t going to last long. “B… B… Brian,” He managed to stutter. “I’m going to cum.”

Brian pulled his mouth away from Justin’s cock long enough to quip, “So do it.”

Justin could only grunt in response.

Brian returned his attention to the man’s cock, loudly sucking and slurping at it. Justin let out several loud whimpers and one loud grunt as his cum erupted into Brian’s mouth. Brian happily lapped up all that the blond offered.

Justin lay exhausted and spent as Brian climbed up his body and half-layed upon the blond. Justin opened on eye and focused on Brian, “So that was sex, huh?”

Brian chuckled and in a promising voice said, “No, that was just a blowjob. The night is young.”


End file.
